Offered and Lost
} |name = Offered and Lost |act = 2 |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Offered_lost.jpg |px = 250px |caption = |start = Viscount Dumar |end = Ser Varnell |prereqs = |location = The Hanged Man (night) |rewards = |previous = Blackpowder Courtesy |next = All That Remains |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Offered and Lost is an Act 2 main quest in Dragon Age II. Acquisition This quest is acquired by turning in the quest Blackpowder Courtesy to Viscount Dumar. Walkthrough Viscount's Keep Viscount Dumar will inform Hawke that the Arishok sent a delegation to meet with him which has apparently gone missing. Hawke is directed to Seneschal Bran outside his office. After a discussion on his lacking of wanting to take action, he will simply state that the Qunari could not have been spirited away without the city guard's involvement, and that he doesn't know where Hawke might find someone so eager to sell their honor. With a full party, two people (with Anders and Fenris taking precedence) will immediately deduce the Hanged Man as the destination with the third concurring. Hawke will concur with one or two, and will deduce it on their own if alone. Regardless, the location of the missing guards is clear. .}} The Hanged Man Visit The Hanged Man at night and speak to Orwald. The conversation will lead to a fight, unless Aveline is in your party and you choose the 'Call on Companion' option. After either Aveline intimidates him or you defeat him in combat, Orwald will tell you that he was under orders by a templar bearing the seal of the grand cleric. * If Aveline intimidates Orwald then * If you fight Orwald and Aveline is in the party then .}} * Some good equipment, including Seneschals' Leather Strap and Guardian of Enasalin (Rogue Hawke only), can be looted if you choose to fight. They are looted from the patrons that always fight alongside Orwald, so the only way to miss them is to have Aveline intimidate him and avoid the fight. Chantry Mother Petrice Go to the chantry. Hawke's companions will snark at the prospect of accusing the Grand Cleric of funding zealots. You will meet Petrice, who has advanced to the rank of "Mother" in the past three years. While she initially dodges and denies as she did three years ago, she will setup a meeting point with Hawke to hand over the offending templar, Ser Varnell. Grand Cleric Elthina It is not required, but you can ask Grand Cleric Elthina about the situation. * if you warn Elthina ("Someone used your seal"); note that if you subsequently choose "You're useless" and you haven't used that line earlier in Act 2, you will also get , resulting in the net . Ser Varnell's Refuge A new location is added to Kirkwall's daytime map, Ser Varnell's Refuge. Visit the location and proceed up the stairs, through an H-shaped intersection with a Standard-ranked chest and standard trap (20 Cunning to unlock and disarm, 100 XP each, contains Stitch-Maker), and find Varnell, with several Qunari bound against the wall and a mob of fanatics gathered around him. * Say that Varnell and the others must die: Varnell kills the Qunari, Mother Petrice flees, and Varnell attacks. ** If Anders is in the party . ** If Aveline is in the party then . ** If Sebastian is in the party then . * Tell Varnell to go ahead and kill the Qunari then he doesn’t believe you. ** An aggressive Hawke can say “Here’s your proof.” and you kill one of the Qunari. The remaining Qunari break free and attack. ** Otherwise he doesn’t believe you and kills the Qunari. Mother Petrice flees and Varnell attacks. *** If Aveline is in the party then . *** If Sebastian is in the party then . Battle * If Varnell attacks you then you are attacked by Ser Varnell and 4 waves of fanatics. * If the Qunari attack you then you are attacked by 4 Qunari Delegates and 2 more waves of various Qunari, with Ser Varnell fighting on your side (the Fanatics flee). For tips on how to deal with the fight, see Offered and Lost (strategy). Viscount Once the fight is over, Hawke sends for the Viscount, who asks Hawke what to do with the bodies of the Qunari, mutilated by Varnell's depravity. Hawke can advise the Viscount to burn the bodies to hide the torture, or convince him that hiding the act would only make the situation worse. * Burn the bodies to hide the torture: ** If Aveline is in the party then . ** If Sebastian is in the party then . * Tell the Arishok the truth: ** If Aveline is in the party then . ** If Sebastian is in the party then . Whatever Hawke decides, the Viscount provides a reward and the quest concludes. Result * If the Qunari bodies are burnt, Hawke will receive the letter along with the chance to solve a quest by the same name. * Visiting the Chantry immediately after the quest will lead to an encounter with Mother Petrice, who claims that the zealots were correct in their torture. ** If you sided with Varnell and Petrice (available only if Hawke has aggressive personality) and Aveline is in the party then . * The Shield of the Knight Herself can be found in a crate in Ser Varnell's refuge, which will lead to the companion quest The Shield of the Knight Herself. * River's Wave shield looted from Varnell's corpse, or found in the same crate as the Shield of the Knight Herself if you supported him. * 105 XP - if you support Ser Varnell or fight him (discussion before the fight) * Random loot and XP (about 505 XP) from the fight * 3 and 1000 XP from the Viscount - if you tell him to burn the corpses or not to hide the evidence * If the bodies were not burnt (i.e. Hawke persuaded the Viscount not to hide the evidence), visiting the Arishok will cause him to ask Hawke why the bodies had torture marks on them. Telling him the truth about the zealots causes him to admit a grudging respect for Hawke. Category:Dragon Age II main quests